Nagareboshi Shooting Star
by nadialovely
Summary: Fic pertama dalam tema "Galau Kangen Sasusaku". Sebuah drabble fic tentang Sasuke, bintang jatuh, Sakura, dan permintaan. Oneshoot. Semi canon.


_**Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Sudut pandang Sasuke

.

.

Sebuah bintang jatuh muncul dalam penglihatanku. Diantara gelapnya malam tak berbintang. Cahaya bulan pun saat ini juga tak terlihat, seakan sang bulan ingin bersembunyi dariku yang muncul lebih gelap daripada malam ini. Mungkin dia takut kepadaku. Diriku ini memang sangat kelam. Jika diibaratkan, aku ini bagai seseorang yang terjebak dalam kubangan lumpur pernghisap, yang akan terus menghisapku bila aku terus bergerak, tapi akan melepaskanku bila aku mengikuti arus, sementara lumpur penghisap adalah dendamku. Dendam seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Cahaya bulan tiba-tiba menyinariku, mengingatkanku dengannya. Dia yang selalu menyinariku. Kau tahu? Aku dan dia, seakan ada jurang perbedaan besar antara aku dengan dirinya. Dia seperti cahaya, yang akan selalu menerangi kegelapan. Sedangkan aku? Kegelapan. Hey kau percaya atau tidak? Bahwa aku ingin sekali menggapai cahaya tersebut. Tapi aku tak bisa. Lebih tepatnya tak akan bisa. Sebelum tujuanku tercapai, aku tak bisa menggapainya.

Bintang jatuh itu muncul lagi. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku melihat bintang jatuh pada malam ini. Mengapa para bintang malam ini selalu jatuh? Seakan mereka meminta padaku untuk membuat permintaan. Apakah para bintang itu tak tahu? Bahwa aku tak suka mengucapkan permintaan, karena dengan mengucapkan permintaan aku seakan sudah menyatakan bahwa aku menyerah akan dia. Dia yang selalu menyinariku.

Aku akan menyatakannya. Aku memang mencintai dia sejak dulu. Sejak dia muncul dihadapanku dan mengintip segala hal yang kulakukan, sejak dia mengikutiku kemana pun, sejak dia masuk tim 7, sejak dia pertama kali memelukku, sejak dia tak sengaja menciumku, dan sejak dia ada maka aku akan selalu jatuh cinta dengannya.

Begitu banyak kenanganku dengannya. Diantara kenangan itu entah sejak kapan aku merasa, bersama dengannya bisa sangat menyenangkan.

Intinya, aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Jatuh cinta dengan seorang Sakura Haruno.

Bintang itu jatuh kembali. Mungkin dia memaksaku kembali untuk membuat _'make a wish'_. Aku pun menyerah, karena sepertinya bintang itu memang benar-benar ingin aku membuat permintaan.

Dan sepertinya, aku akan menyerah dengannya. Bersamaan dengan angin yang akan meniupkan harapankuku. Ketika angin bertiup, harapanku pun akan menghilang diantara kerimbunan pohon. Serta bintang itu akan membawa jatuh cahayaku,Sakura.

Padahal aku belum sampai pada akhir tujuanku. Tapi aku sudah akan mengucapkan harapan. Sepertinya, aku memang harus melepasnya.

Aku mengatupkan mataku, menikmati semilir angin lembut yang menerpa. Dengan perlahan aku mengucapkan mimpiku, harapanku, dan permintaanku, "Aku ingin bersama dengannya. Aku ingin menghilangkan gelap ini. Dan aku ingin," aku menghentikan perkataanku sejenak, "Menghapuskan semua rasa cintaku, dan rasa cintanya. Karena aku adalah gelap."

Entah mengapa, setelah aku mengucakannya, bintang yang jatuh semakin banyak, bertaburan di langit. Hingga aku pun berfikir. Sepertinya permintaanku akan terkabul. Aku kembali menatap langit. Menikmati kumpulan bintang jatuh itu. Hingga sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengaranku, suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya sambil menahan tangis.

Dia datang. Sakura Haruno. Cahayaku. Malam ini, dengan penuh bintang. Aku bertemu dengannya.

Jadi? Hey para bintang jatuh! Apakah permintaanku terkabul?

**The End**

.

.

Curcol Author:

Saya kembali dengan fic yang gaje lagi... ^^ Dan akhirnya fic ini selesai dengan gajenya :3 Saya membuat fic ini jujur, karena saya bener-bener lagi kangen berat sama Sasusaku. So, jadi kayak gini deh jadinya. Saking kangennya dengan sasusaku, saya juga membuat fic dengan judul Sasuke kemarin dan udah dipublish. Pairingnya sama kayak ini, Sasusaku. ^^

Mengenai fic saya yang KTSNM, tenang aja fic itu masih akan dilanjutkan kok! ^^

Hey, readers sekalian walau saya tau fic ini masih jauh banget dari kata bagus. Gak ada salahnya dong kalau kalian review ^^ .. Saya sangat menunggu review kalian. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih. ^^

**Kecup manis Nadialovely, :***

**So, Review Please**


End file.
